Training in Child/Adolescent Biobehavioral HIV Research: Well-trained researchers are needed in the next decade to address the challenge of HIV/AIDS especially among children and adolescents. Effective programs are needed for both the prevention of HIV, as well as intervention for those infected by HIV. This research training program is directed at Ph.D. and M.D. fellows to prepare them to carry out independent research. The Bradley/Hasbro Children's Research Center has faculty with expertise in HIV prevention, other risk behaviors, normative development, psychopathology, and the psychology of physically ill youth. Additional faculty at Brown (through the Center for AIDS Research) have expertise in the medical care of HIV infected youth and adults, HIV testing, vaccine development, STIs, substance abuse, and international health. The strong faculty record of NIH funded research ensures that trainees will be exposed to thriving areas of programmatic research. Trainees will benefit from the accumulated and diverse expertise by having two mentors, each with a different focus. Mentors will focus on either 1) child/adolescent behavioral health, developmental or mental health issues or 2) medical aspects of HIV research. Training will involve interdisciplinary and translational elements to prepare trainees for the integration of the medical, psychiatric, and developmental issues and as it informs Biobehavioral HIV/AIDS Research. The program will have a total of five postdoctoral trainees and two summer trainees each year. It is anticipated that two new psychology trainees will be enrolled every year for a two-year fellowship and one new M.D. will be enrolled in alternate training years. Consistent with each trainee's individual needs, a graduated program for progressive independent research is designed. A formal training curriculum targets specific learning objectives aimed at skills needed for the next generation of HIV research. Core areas of learning include models of behavior and its change, behavioral assessment, psychiatric/substance abuse disorders, biology of HIV, and current antiretroviral treatment. Curriculum needs can be satisfied by HIV - specific seminars, general research design seminars, and by tutorial in addition to formal courses at Brown or nearby universities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]